


Would It Kill You?

by eriwho



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Back On My BullshitTM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriwho/pseuds/eriwho
Summary: It wasn't fair for anyone involved, not really. It wasn't fair that Blake's eyes never quite saw Yang's adoration. Nor was it fair that Yang didn't catch wind of someone else's yearning.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long (one-sided), Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok to be FAIR i've been listening to joji a lot so... this is what i came up with. sue me.
> 
> will i ever finish my other story? who knows. i Sure Don'tTM

Yang found herself sitting in her car, shut off, her window rolled down. She stared at the looming apartment complex ahead of her, eyes puffy from both shed and unshed tears. She didn’t know what she was crying about anymore, she’d lost track a while ago. Maybe it was just the fact that it was 3AM and her body was wondering why they weren’t in bed, resting. Yang wondered that too. She swayed just a little, the exhaustion starting to get to her. 

Truth be told, she was parked in front of Blake’s apartment complex. 

Of course, she had no plans of marching up to her room and professing her undying love or whatever. But... at least being within range of her, even if she didn’t know Yang was here, helped her breathe a little easier. She leaned back in her car seat, vision filling with swirls from the streetlights. _I have to work tomorrow, so I should at least get some sleep_ , she rationalized, bargaining with herself. She’d already been here an hour. With a sigh, her hand slowly lifted the key to the ignition, jamming it in and starting the car. She hesitated, part of her hoping that Blake would know she was out here and hop into her car with her. 

Yang was lovesick, not delusional. She knew no such thing would happen. 

And off she went, slowly driving back to her home. Where she knew her family was fast asleep, and as such, tried her best to be as quiet as possible. She had a good three hours to sleep, since at 6AM, bright and early, it was time to open up shop. Her, Ruby, and her father ran a family-owned repair shop, and the other two always insisted on starting up way earlier than Yang would like. 

The moment her face hit her pillow, she was out like a light, her body taking over and allowing her mind to quiet in favor of some rest. The next three hours slipped by like nothing, and she swore she only slept 20 minutes when her sister came knocking at her door. After a shower and a quick meal, she set herself up in the garage, their center of business. They were saving up funds for a proper shop. 

Ruby stared at her in concern, noticing her mental absence. She walked over, making sure Taiyang wasn’t paying attention. “You okay?” 

Yang blinked, looking over at Ruby. “Oh, yeah, yeah... Just didn’t sleep too well. Don’t know why.” 

Naturally, Ruby didn’t buy it, but she figured Yang would come around whenever she wanted to. With an understanding nod, Ruby asked, “Do you want some coffee then?” At Yang’s sleepy nod, Ruby got up, offering their dad the same thing, and went into their house. 

After a few minutes of Yang staring at her bike from across their garage, eventually a cup of coffee was placed before her. She gave Ruby a soft smile of appreciation, immediately taking up the cup for warmth, and eventually for the substance within. 

“You’re becoming an expert on coffee Ruby!” Taiyang exclaimed, giving Ruby a wide grin. 

“Learned it from the best,” she shot back. They devolved into some minor conversation that Yang mostly zoned out for. She put her empty cup down and pulled out her phone, noticing the notification for one message. Her heart skipped a beat. 

_It was probably Blake. She must’ve seen my car last night. She must think I’m a creep. She’s texting to let me know she never wants to speak to me again. I’ve ruined a friendship. I can’t talk to her ever again. She won’t-_

Yang actually opened the message. It was from Weiss. 

_Good morning. Coffee?_

The blonde smiled, shaking her head. She typed up a reply, commenting that she had _just_ finished a cup of coffee. 

_Good thing I asked first. I’ll be over in five._

It was an odd friendship, Yang had to admit. Weiss had originally been one of Ruby’s friends and study partner, and both Yang and Weiss never could stop arguing with one another. Slowly but surely the arguing devolved into teasing, which developed into an oddly strong bond. Weiss was probably the only person she trusted to talk about how she felt about Blake, another person within their friend group. 

Punctual as ever, within five minutes Weiss pulled up in her car and was greeting everyone, her own coffee in hand. However, once pleasantries were made, and she caught sight of Yang, she made a beeline for the girl. 

“Start talking, now,” Weiss said firmly, but quietly, not wanting to garner any unwanted attention. 

Yang’s shoulders slumped. “I... I did it again. I went over at night and just... sat in my car.” 

Weiss sighed, her brows furrowing. She took a sip of coffee, as if to give herself a moment to think. Then she pulled up a chair next to Yang, frosty eyes observing Yang in detail. There was a layer of warmth to them that Yang only ever saw when she was with Ruby, her or Weiss’ sister. 

“You have to put an end to this vicious cycle, Yang. I mean, when was the last time you properly slept? Last went to the gym, or rode your bike around?” Suddenly something clicked in her head and she put her coffee down. “Your bike. Let’s go.” 

“Huh?” Yang mumbled, not quite catching up to her words. 

“Let’s go for a ride on your bike. That should catch you up to speed.” 

“Oh. Weiss, I don’t know... I mean,” Yang paused, catching Weiss’ posture and face. She had a point. Bumblebee always _did_ make her feel better. She sighed and stood up. “Fine.” 

Yang went over to her bike, throwing one of the helmets at Weiss, who caught it with a smirk. That caused Yang to shake her head and smile. She let Ruby and Taiyang know they were going to “test out” the bike, make sure it was in proper order. 

She mounted the motorcycle, feeling Weiss slip on behind her, her arms immediately wrapping themselves around Yang’s torso. It felt nice, it really did. Having someone hold her, even if it was for safety purposes. She frowned at the thought, realizing how ridiculously touch-starved she was. With that, she revved up the bike a few times, getting an exclamation from the other two in the garage and drove off. 

She realized Weiss was right almost instantly. Racing around empty roads, turns so tight that she felt Weiss squeeze her hard. Yang started laughing, honest to God laughing. She gave a small shout and for a moment, all the funk that had been swirling around in the pit of her stomach was gone. All she could feel was the wind whipping against her, Weiss behind her, and the strong buzz of her engine. After laps and laps, she finally pulled back into the garage. 

Yang got off easily, practically bouncing, giddy with the rush of a good ride and chucked off her helmet (safely). She watched Weiss struggle, before practically hefting her off the bike herself. She looked flustered underneath the helmet, probably from the high speeds they got to. Weiss gingerly took off her own helmet and placed it next to Yang’s. 

“You were right, Weiss. I needed that,” Yang said, grinning at the other girl. Then, in a much softer tone and with a much softer smile she continued, “Thank you.” 

Weiss’ cheeks flushed, and she tilted her head in a seemingly arrogant manner. “Well, of course I was right. I always am. If only you listened more often.” 

Yang sighed, looking down at her boots. “I know. But I can’t seem to let her go... Not when I see her all the time, y’know?” She looked back up at Weiss, and found sympathy in her eyes. 

“I know, I know,” Weiss said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I guess it’s up to me to cheer the oaf up from now on.” 

The blonde grinned, taking the girl up in a nearly-crushing bear hug, “Aw Weiss-y, you’re so sweet!” 

“L-Let me down, you brute! Barbarian! You damn ruffian!” Weiss squealed, struggling against Yang’s embrace. Ruby and Taiyang took notice and started laughing, joining in on poking fun at Weiss. 

Everything fell back into routine, whenever a car would show up for some fixing, they’d check it out, with Weiss trailing behind and listening to Yang’s explanation of things. Everything from a popped tire to a messed-up fuel gauge. It was nice, and Yang could finally let go of all the tumultuous thoughts circling her mind and focus on her job. Something she loved. At least, until a familiar black car pulled up that was. Yang froze entirely as Weiss eyed her nervously. 

“Hi guys,” greeted Blake. “My car’s been making a weird sound, and I don’t trust anyone more than you guys.” She grinned and Ruby ran up to greet her, while Yang and Weiss hung behind. 

“Hey Yang,” she said specifically, aiming her attention at the blonde. 

“Hey...” 


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby and Taiyang moved to start checking up on the car, briefly asking Blake follow-up questions. With their tinkering, it gave Blake a chance to saunter over towards Weiss and Yang, smile on her face. She hugged Yang tightly, and Weiss watched as the blonde's body positively stiffened up. Of course, she was good at playing it off, giving her a hug in reciprocation, luckily not hesitating long enough that it was noticeable. Well, to anyone except Weiss, of course, who had insider information and a keen sense of perception.

"It's been a while, huh?" Blake said, pulling away from the embrace.

"Too long," Weiss replied in a clipped tone as Yang struggled to get even a simple "yes" out. The blonde gave her an almost-glare, which she promptly ignored. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I went back to Menagerie to visit my parents." Blake turned her attention back to Yang. "You got the pictures I sent you, right?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes. I did. All of them. Beach looked fun." Weiss fought back a scowl at the way she could _see_ the heat rise up Yang's neck as she mentioned the beach. It began to bother her, the way the ever-confident Yang tripped over her own feet around Blake, and the way Blake seemed to _egg_ her on. Almost like she knew. She refused to believe the girl was that cruel, however, holding out hope that maybe they were all morons.

"You should come with me some time!" After a small pause, Blake blinked, as if suddenly realizing Weiss was also there. "Oh, you and Ruby should tag along too, if you guys want to."

"I'm in!" Ruby piped up from beneath Blake's car.

Weiss sighed, knowing she was essentially backed into a wall. "It would be fun... Wouldn't it, Yang?"

"Wh- Oh! Yeah. Super cool," Yang blurted, as if still caught in the suggestion at being invited to Blake's hometown. Weiss could practically hear her thoughts, and she wanted to gag. Now, Weiss was extremely supportive of her friend and her endeavors, of course. But Yang was ridiculously loud about her feelings, and the fact that Blake was oblivious to it (or pretended to be) made her feel like she was stuck in some shitty sit-com, and she was nothing but a side character placed to move the plot along.

It was difficult for Weiss to determine whether Blake actually did reciprocate Yang's feelings. At times, she seemed to almost flirt with the flustered blonde, and as a long-time suffering sapphic, she knew _exactly_ what girls flirting with girls looked like. Then, it would flip, and Blake seemed to pour as much attention on to other people. It was no secret that Blake favored Yang out of everyone in the group, if only because they had been friends the longest (aside from Yang and Ruby, who really had no choice). However, it was still difficult to put a pin on Blake. Not to mention the fact that her sexuality remained up in the air. She had a hunch Ruby knew, but she had never questioned any of them.

Another thing that was difficult for Weiss, of course, was seeing the person who made her believe in love at first sight trip over themselves for someone else.

She hated it, really.

Now of course, Weiss being the upstanding citizen she was, would never butt into the possible relationship. Especially since Yang seemed so fond on Blake. But some times... some times Yang would look at her and she had to force her heart to slow. It was so stupid and stereotypical, and if there was one thing Weiss hated it was stereotypes. Of course, Weiss was eager to figure out Blake's position on the whole situation. Never would she take advantage of someone, personal feelings aside, but when you help someone through a heartbreak... Well, one thing leads to another, right? At least that's how she would rationalize it, if only to feel better about herself. So, until then, Weiss would play the supportive friend and wingwoman. Having a stage performance background helped immensely in this task.

"Great! We should plan it out. I'll text the group chat after I talk to my parents."

Yang nodded dumbly, probably willing to go along with whatever the girl said.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies," Taiyang politely interjected, "but she's a-runnin'!" He gestured towards the car with a grin, and Ruby gave him a high-five, grease stain on her cheek.

"Wow, already? That was quick!" Blake exclaimed.

"Eh, it was just a loose tube on the engine. Got it back in place," Ruby replied, acting like the mechanic she was.

"You're the best," she grinned. "You too, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Aw shucks, you're gonna make this old man blush," Taiyang brushed off the compliment, as he usually did.

With a final round of goodbyes (and yet another hug for Yang, Weiss noted), and a payment which was nearly refused, Blake was in her car and driving off. As usual, Taiyang and Ruby broke off from the two girls, going off to talk schematics of a hypothetical hover-car.

Weiss stared straight at Yang, and Yang stared back. The blonde lost her nerve first, breaking eye contact, and shuffling awkwardly. "What is it?" Yang asked, feeling mildly self-conscious.

"You're so obvious that I don't know if Blake is stupid or blatantly ignoring it. Either option seems awful, if you ask me," Weiss responded, allowing snark to slip into her tone. It was an unspoken 'I wouldn't do that to you', but she knew Yang wouldn't catch on.

But Yang did. "What's that supposed to mean, huh? Like you'd do better!"

Weiss looked at her nails as she spoke, unwilling to look Yang in the face, "Well, if you acted the way you act around Blake... we'd _probably_ be horizontal by now." She played it off well, forcing herself not to let the blush rise to her cheeks. She was pale enough that even the least romantic thought had her rosy.

Yang stammered. "Well... I mean... I'm not-," she stopped, wincing, "God, am I that obvious, then?"

Finally, Weiss willed herself to look at that stupid, imbecilic, moronic, beautiful, sophomoric face. "So obvious. I'm worried for both of you, actually." She sighed, looking genuinely worried. "I think... if things keep up like this... maybe you should... let up?" There it was! She said it! She'd been thinking it since the start, but had never dared speak it, for fear of hurting Yang. She almost wanted to take it back.

Almost.

Yang looked downcast, but she took it into consideration. "Maybe. Maybe I should. I just don't know what else to do, I mean, I've liked her so much for so long, how do you stop it?"

Weiss inhaled deeply. This was where things were tricky. On one hand, she could put her feelings aside and respond from a completely rational point of view, as she has been this entire time. On the other... she could have the cards in her favor. She looked Yang in the eye, making sure her words - as vague as they would be - would sink in.

"Well... You could indulge someone else with your time. To keep your mind of it, of course," the intent behind what she said was clear as day, and she doubted even someone like Yang could miss it. Of course, she only knew the other girl understood the hidden meaning, when realization dawned in her eyes. After a moment, Yang's lips curled up slightly.

"You make a good point, there, Schnee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eye- ??????  
> here it is pls forgive


	3. Chapter 3

Yang's eyes snapped open from a low buzzing sound coming near her head. The sun was coming in through the slanted window blinds, and living up to their namesake, absolutely _blinding_ Yang. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, groggily reaching for her phone. She didn't even look at the name before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yang!" Blake's voice rang through the other side of the phone. That made Yang's breath hitch, almost choking. She instantly felt her heart pick up and her stomach flutter. _Here we go again._ "Sorry if I woke you up, but some of my friends wanted to go out to the pier today. There's a carnival of sorts going on there. We'll probably go later in the day, but I wanted you to know now before we headed out."

Yang felt a grin take over her face, she couldn't help herself in the slightest. It was basically a date! With... some of her friends. But that did not matter to the blonde, nor did it deter her. It was just a date with extra steps. Besides, it would be easy enough to get her alone. Probably.

"Uh, sure, I think I'm good to go. I'll check in with Dad just in case, and I'll get back to you on that," she replied, squinting at her calendar to make sure she wasn't missing a doctor's appointment.

"Great! Hope to see you there," Yang heard over the line, practically melting at the smile that was audible through her words. She raised her hand to her face, suppressing a groan that wanted to escape her. She was so stupidly lovestruck.

"Right, yeah. Hope so too. Okay, bye now!" she rushed to hang up, barely hearing Blake respond with a surprised "bye". She rolled over, brought the pillow to her face and let out a muffled scream. After a minute she rolled back over, staring at her ceiling. "Shit..."

Yang shot up out of bed, realizing she hadn't bothered to ask for a time, or who was going with them. Christ, she was whipped. With that in mind, she sought out her dad, quickly coming to terms with the fact that... no one was home. Not Ruby, not her father, not even Zwei! She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out. A text from Blake that simply said, _4:30PM btw :-)_. She looked at the current time. 2:27PM. Great, less than two hours to look put together. She really had slept in.

With a resigned sigh, she went back to her room to begin preparations. After a while of looking through bomber jacket after bomber jacket, boot after boot, and the dullness of her closet only made her feel more anxious. Obviously she was trying to look... good. She knew she was attractive, of course. She wasn't delusional. But she found herself staring at her unruly hair for far too long, reaching over for a scrunchie to pull it into a ponytail. Maybe she'd finally take Weiss up on that shopping trip. The girl always seemed to have impeccable fashion sense.

 _Weiss_...

Their conversation came back to her mind. She knew Weiss had a point, reasonably, but even now she was here dressing to impress a woman who didn't even seem to ever notice. She touched the leather of her jacket, realizing with a fond smile that it had been a Christmas gift from Weiss. It was such an odd thought, just how much Weiss showed she cared through the smallest of actions. How the girl knew Yang's coffee order by heart, how she just seemed to know what Yang's brain was brooding over. And to think all they'd do was bicker just a couple of years ago!

She checked her phone again, reading the time of 3:52PM. Noticing a text from Weiss from 9:00AM on the dot. It was a simple, _Good morning._ She smiled, replying with " _gm_ ", knowing Weiss would roll her eyes at how late she was wishing her a good morning. With that done, she decided to pull herself away from the mirror before she picked apart the outfit and re-did the whole thing again. She made her way around the house, making sure everything was locked, before taking Bumblebee out of her garage and locking that up, too. With that done, she slid on her helmet, lowered the visor, and revved up her bike.

It felt good to ride. It really did. Feeling the wind rush through her hair, every tight turn making her lean either way, all of it made her feel alive. She was there within minutes, knowing every shortcut and bend in the road in town. She parked her bike in a designated area, put her lock around Bumblebee, and began to wend her way through the crowd.

Blake was right, there was a carnival at the pier. She pulled out her phone, eyeing another text from Weiss. She was right about the eye rolling, because Weiss had sent an emoji to clarify the fact that she was "not amused about a morning text so late in the afternoon". It made her grin. Now came the harder part, asking Blake where she was. Yang always got clammy hands just texting the girl, which was frustrating in its own right. She was sure she could spot her in a crowd of millions... but to be on the safe side, a landmark would really help.

She waited a moment for a reply, knowing not everyone texted as punctually as Weiss did.

Instead of a textual response, she was alerted of Blake's presence by a "Hey Yang!" and a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Blake, eyes lighting up immediately at the object of her (unknowing) affection. However she was quickly reminded of how much a non-date this was by just looking over and seeing Sun and Neptune beaming at her. She greeted them cheerily, of course. They were probably some of the best guys she knew, but it still was a _little_ disappointing to not have some alone time. Not that she'd know what to do with Blake if they were alone. Stare a little too much, if she had to guess.

With greetings out of the way, they decided to make their way around, knowing the sparse rides were better to get into before the food stalls. It wasn't a theme park, that was for sure, but it had staples like bumper cars (Yang and Sun got a little too carried away with trying to demolish each other's cars, as per usual), high-speed motion rides, and of course... the ferris wheel.

They left it for last at Sun's insistence, because according to him, nothing was better than the slow ride of a ferris wheel after getting food. While Yang was loathe to pay for overpriced frozen pizza, Blake suggesting they share something made her far too warm to the thought. Call her a carnival food enthusiast! They ended up sharing said frozen pizza, while Neptune and Sun devoured two corn dogs each. Sun complained about still being hungry, but Neptune offered to get him dessert _after_ the ferris wheel. He seemed to be looking forward to it, practically dragging them all along. Unfortunately for Yang, she didn't get her fairytale ending of a romantic wheel ride with Blake.

Instead she got Neptune, who seemed equally bummed out.

"Gosh, am I that bad of company?" Yang asked after the ride started, hoping her tone came across as teasing.

Neptune looked alarmed and then guilty, immediately flailing his arms and shaking his head.

"No, no! You're great. Like super awesome! I just..." he trailed off.

"Wanted to ride with someone else, right?"

He stared at her then, a cautious look in his eyes. Like he was stepping on eggshells.

"Yeah," he started. "I did." He looked around, even above him, seeming like he was worried he'd be overheard. He dropped his voice, barely a whisper. "Is it that obvious?"

Yang shook her head. "Not really, just now it seemed like it." She paused. "I don't think it's Blake you wanted to ride with, huh?"

Neptune flushed, his usually cocky façade falling apart. He looked down at his lap, wringing his hands together. He seemed perplexed at getting found out, borderline worried. He stayed silent until they reached the highest point of the ride, until he finally looked outside at the moon. "No, it's not Blake." Neptune's shoulders slumped, looking like a weight had just been lifted off him. "I've never really... said it to anyone. Feels like if I say it, it makes it more real."

She could've laughed, the feeling hitting far too close to home. "I know what you mean. I really do." He looked up at her, and there was a silence over them. Like solidarity had just been realized between them.

"Let's make sure we switch it up next time, then," Neptune suggested.

"Deal." With a grin, Yang stuck out her hand. They shook on it like they had just completed a business transaction instead of inadvertently admitting their feelings for others. They felt better after getting off the ride, small and content smiles on their faces. Sun arced a brow, elbowing Neptune. He only rolled his eyes, going along with the teasing.

Blake, however? Blake's expression was unreadable. It was like she was trying to scan Yang's whole existence with her eyes. It made her squirm just a little. After a moment Blake finally tore her eyes away, and put on a smile. The day was done, and the carnival was going to close soon. However Neptune still had that dessert he owed Sun, so of course he dragged the blond away. Here she was. Finally alone with Blake. And she had no idea what to do about it.

"You going home now?" Yang asked. It was a safe question, not much could go wrong there.

"Yeah, I think so," Blake replied, sounding almost distracted. "So, you and Neptune, huh?"

"What? Oh, ew, no. No way. We just realized we have stuff in common that we didn't know we had. Niche interests, y'know?" Yang crinkled her nose at the thought of Neptune of all people.

"Right, of course," she said. "Sorry, Sun made it seem like it was more than it was, so I was curious."

"Yeah." They were lulled into a silence, not breaking eye contact. Eventually it was too much to bare, and Yang had to look away. "Well! See you later!" She knew she had to physically tear herself away or she'd stare for hours. Again Blake was surprised, barely getting a farewell out to Yang's back.

Yang was hasty to get on her bike, her heart in her throat. This had been a bad idea, it hadn't done anything but make things worse. She pulled out her phone and opened her messages with Weiss. She texted, _u up?_ As always, within minutes, Weiss replied.

_great. omw_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so silly that i can write a stupid amount of description for play scripts but i can't sum up more than "they did this action" for an actual narrative story :-) why am i like this. anyway it's been like a year pls forgive ahahahahahahahahahahahaha


End file.
